The present application relates generally to sensors, and in particular to a system and method for processing of digital sensor data.
Condition monitoring systems, such as those implemented on aircraft, may include data acquisition, data manipulation, and state detection. Data acquisition includes the input of digitized data to the condition monitoring system. Data manipulation includes the transformation and algorithmic processing of the digitized data in order to extract features of the monitored system. These features may be generated from the input of a single sensor or could be dependent on the interaction of multiple sensors. The condition monitoring system compares the features extracted through data manipulation against expected values, enumerating the relative health of that feature. Prior art condition monitoring systems include analog and digital sensors connected to a central host computer. The central host computer performs digitization of the analog data and all data manipulation. This requires heavy processing by the host computer, and high bandwidth between the host and the digital sensors. It is desirable to limit the processing load on the host computer without reducing the functionality of the monitoring system.